


電競 韓王浩、李相赫相關《I love you, too》

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 韓王浩、李相赫相關《I love you, too》

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

韓王浩已經有陣子沒說過什麼告白的玩笑話了，以前他能坦然的嚷嚷著想認識李相赫，能夠對觀眾開玩笑直率的說"I love Faker."或是"I like him."之類的，後來就不說了。

被宋京浩拱上去挑戰十問十答，金鍾仁那無限的恥力真的讓他樂開懷。結束以後韓王浩還在笑，金鍾仁忍不住敲了孩子的額頭。

「你小子不要因為跟人家相處一年就鄙視我們這些想親近愛情的嚮往之心！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

「臭小子…如果你沒跟他同隊過難道你會說其他人嗎？」

韓王浩一邊笑著一邊思考，沒有回答。金鍾仁不當一回事，這小子在SKT那年，什麼妖魔鬼怪各路神仙都認識了，遂當這問題沒有意義，畢竟韓王浩跟SKT的人很熟。

「如果不是選手的話，想跟Bengi前輩多親近點的。」

「選手呢？」

「Mata選手~」

「哇小子這麼不把相赫放眼裡呀？」金鍾仁也不是多意外，記得以前韓王浩就說過，在遊戲理解方面他跟Mata有許多相似的地方，想親近起來也不是什麼難以想像的事。

「相赫哥的話，他只會回你謝謝或對不起的啦，哥，你要失戀了。」

「沒關係，哥我就勉強跟書行湊一起吧！」當初可是李書行先說他們是戀人的，不可以反悔啊。

「哥，你哪來自信書行哥選你不選范賢哥啊？」

「范賢嗎？范賢肯定先選Pporo的啊！」

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈————

 

李相赫在比賽後採訪時回應了金鍾仁，就，謝謝你。這樣。嫌自己不夠討人厭的韓王浩馬上在訓練室裡大肆宣傳。

鍾仁哥！相赫哥他拒絕你了！  
人家相赫說的是謝謝你！哪有拒絕！  
上次我要電話說喜歡他，他後來也是說謝謝，然後不給電話。  
哥你就是被拒絕了。

金東河與金光熙今天依舊不能理解那三個相赫傻蛋的思維，他們兩個人互相抱一起相愛就好。

郭寶成看著他其實很喜歡的王浩哥，不經意的試探著：「王浩哥，你以前不會跟Faker開這些玩笑嗎？」

「後來就不會了。」

「為什麼？」

「不知道~」韓王浩一邊微笑著，一邊看他，看得郭寶成有些害羞，就轉頭繼續專心遊戲了。

郭寶成曾經以為，韓王浩是真的把李相赫當過路人，後來才知道，韓王浩把李相赫一直放在心上很隱密的地方。

韓王浩以前會開玩笑說他喜歡李相赫，那些時候，韓王浩說的喜歡都是微不足道，對李相赫而言是，對韓王浩自己也是。

韓王浩在公開的場合說的喜歡與想念，除了對宋京浩以外，其他都是場面話與官腔。他只會跟宋京浩說，我很想你。

那是真的。

因為只有宋京浩會不管不顧的在面對他的想念時，回以一個笑容，說，我們好好打一場比賽吧。只有宋京浩會用僅他們兩個人懂的默契回應韓王浩：我也想你。

韓王浩最怕被拒絕了。越在乎，越害怕。當他越來越喜歡李相赫，他就越不願意讓那些可能被拒絕的機會變成現實。

他也不喜歡被別人傳什麼他跟李相赫的事情，這樣他很尷尬，他怕李相赫也尷尬。

韓王浩不再說什麼，他喜歡李相赫的事情，他怕有個主持人去問李相赫說，Peanut選手向你表達愛意，你有什麼想說的嗎？

他不想聽到李相赫說，謝謝。他不像金鍾仁他們心臟那麼大，也不是那種能夠看破一切無所謂，真的當笑話的人。

韓王浩是真的很喜歡那個人的，即使是玩笑的拒絕，他也會受傷。他不想知道，在李相赫眼裡，其實韓王浩跟所有人一樣。

郭寶成之所以知道，可能也是因為他真的很喜歡韓王浩這個人。

 

春季賽第二輪韓王浩又蹦蹦跳跳跑去SKT看大家，眉眼彎彎，討巧賣乖的求著大家之後遇到下手輕點，被大家懟了起來，什麼明明是第一名啊你們才該下手輕點吧！

李相赫坐在一邊專注的盯著韓王浩，身邊的小打野拿著食物給他問要不要吃，李相赫回頭微笑謝過接下，韓王浩突然就不說話了。

過了幾秒，他又揚起好看的眉目，歡天喜地一般的說他該回去了，大家下次再見。

李相赫剛好要去廁所，兩個人一前一後的走，先出去的韓王浩自顧自散步邊滑手機，全然沒會意過來跟著他亦步亦趨的李相赫。

「你這樣會撞到。」

「嚇！哥啊你會嚇死人的！」

「王浩一直滑手機呢，不怕眼睛痛嗎？」

「哥你不是要去廁所的嘛。」

「王浩總是眨眼睛的。」

這兩個人看起來都沒在聽人說話的。

不遠的地方，金鍾仁跟郭寶成正巧要轉進休息室準備，看見這邊的兩隻選手，雙雙揮起手算是招呼過。

「哥啊，寶成跟鍾仁哥都說love you唷~」韓王浩突然笑起來搞事情。

「嗯。」

聽著耳邊的回答，韓王浩就想，果然相赫哥還是那個相赫哥呀。

「上次跟相赫哥表達愛意被拒絕了，鍾仁哥很傷心的呢。」

「哥啊，別人說I love you，你是不是還會回"I love me, too."的啊哈哈哈哈——」

他又聽著韓王浩叨叨絮絮著什麼，他去問過許勝勳，那傢伙又唸著韓王浩的文法不對，是"I love myself, too."才對。

韓王浩收起手機，像以前在SKT的直播室裡，抬頭望著門口站著的李相赫，那一模一樣的眼睛。

李相赫什麼都記得。

他記得韓王浩什麼話都不說，就看著他，眨著眼，一直、一直看著他。只是在看他。

「王浩呢？」

「？」

「王浩的"I love Faker."呢？」

韓王浩愣住了。這人設很不對啊？

「啊……我才不會被你騙呢，你肯定等等就說我也喜歡自己的，哥就是這種人。」

「說一次吧。」

李相赫堅持。韓王浩連打馬虎眼都困難，他曉得李相赫固執，暗暗嘆氣。

「哥又想整我了是不是？」

「保證不會。」

騙人。韓王浩想。

「哥真的很想聽嗎？」韓王浩的聲音委屈極了。

「嗯。」

「"I love Faker."」

李相赫笑著。

「嗯，發音不錯。」

「走開吧哥你煩死了。」韓王浩翻了一個天大的白眼，半秒都不想多留。

才走一步，後腦勺就覆上一隻手，輕輕柔柔的撫著，溫柔至極。

「比賽加油，王浩一直都做得很好。」

他心酸的無法回頭，只能側著半臉含含糊糊應了聲。

「……嗯。」

 

李相赫不知道韓王浩為什麼哽咽，他只知道，過去那年這隻小老虎，該回到最適合他的叢林原野，他要去到一個讓世界都愛他的地方。

不能只有自己愛他。

李相赫希望全世界，都愛韓王浩。

 

*****

 

20180211

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文裡面其實都沒配對的，我想啦，就只是一群喜歡彼此的年輕人，喜歡彼此的可愛朋友，和那些溫暖的相處。
> 
> 不過，還是自由心證吧(笑


End file.
